


Angel of Music

by Hehee



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Emmy Rossum pretty, M/M, Manipulation, Multiple Endings, Phantom of the Opera - Freeform, Still figuring the plot out, Watch the movie pls, will add more tags as i go on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29306475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hehee/pseuds/Hehee
Summary: George has been raised in an opera house ever since his father died. Working as a dancer in the background, he finally gets his chance when the leading male soprano throws a fit and refuses to perform the day before a show. Then the box keeper suggests that George perform instead... What happens next is a whirlwind of romance, mystery, and suspense.ORGeorge as Christine DaaeDream as the PhantomSapnap as Raoul de ChagnyBBH as Madame GiryQuackity as Carlotta GiudicelliGilles André as Gilles André (couldn't think of anyone who would fit)Richard Firmin as Richard Firmin(lemme know if you find someone who fits)Schlatt as Ubaldo PiangiSkeppy as Meg GiryWill diverge from the story and movie occasionally because otherwise it's just an insert not a fic.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 3





	Angel of Music

**Author's Note:**

> uhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu  
> I don't know if i'll edit this babes  
> But thank you for reading! mwah  
> Really only thought of this because George is a screechy mf. I know he can hit those notes.

_In 1897 Paris...._

George panted and wiped the sweat from his brow. The rest of the dancers were also cooling down around him.

"Keep it up. Keep it up. We'll go through it one more time before we finish. Gerald raise your legs higher when you jump," said Monsieur Darryl as the dancers gasped for breath around him. 

“This is so tiring,” Zak whined as he rubbed a towel into his hair. 

George sighed, “Just one more time before we get to rest.”

“Did you hear? The new owners of the opera are coming today. And so is their mysterious young patron,” Zak wiggled his eyebrows. “Who do you think it is?” 

George could only shrug before they started the routine again. 

Midway through the routine, loud conversation and boisterous laughter could be heard from the entrance of the opera house. “Oh, young Viscomte de Chagny, your humor is so very clever and your laughter is the most charming,” said a loud voice. 

“Oh Monsieur Reyer, you flatter me so. I must say the same of your laugh. It is so joyful that I can not help laughing alongside you.”

The dancers paused as Darryl motioned to them to stop, “Everyone line up and prepare to greet the monsieurs and young lord.”

As the dancers got into a line, the owners of the voices finally came into view. George made a shallow gasp when he recognized one of them. Zak looked at George quizzically, “What?”

“I know one of them,” George whispered back. 

“Which one?”

“The younger one. I used to be friends with him when we were kids. He went by Sapnap. We used to play in the garden together, but you know how my father was a travelling musician… We lost contact and I haven’t seen him since. I wonder if he remembers me,” George sighed, his gaze filled with nostalgia as he thought back fondly on his memories of running through the garden with his childhood best friend.

“Surely he remembers you.”

“I wonder if he remembers those days as fondly as I do.”

Their conversation was put to a halt by Darryl who welcomed the viscomte and new owners to the stage. “Please join us up here. I’ll introduce you to the dancers. Our soprano will be arriving shortly.” 

As if on cue, a commotion was heard backstage as a fancily dressed man with many attendants and an angry looking cat in his arms strutted on stage. “Is it time for me to rehearse?” he said with an impatient look on his face. 

“Ah this must be our soprano!” one of the owners exclaimed.

“Yes Monsieur Firmin, this is the soprano, Alexis Guidicelli. He has been at this theatre for 3 years now,’ replied Darryl.

Alexis scoffed. “It has not been a pleasant 3 years. The pesky phantom has been a bother for as long as I can remember.”

Firmin raised his eyebrow, “Phantom? The previous owner never mentioned this when he sold the opera house to us?” 

“Yes, the Phantom. ‘Phantom the Opera’ they call him. He has been a stitch in my side ever since I started working at this theatre. Since you are the new owners, I’m sure you can do something about this  _ phantom _ .”

“Monsieur, I’m not so sure it would be a wise idea to try to get rid of him,” Darryl said hesitantly. 

The owners turned to the box manager. “What do you mean?” asked Veyer, the other opera owner.

“The previous owner also tried to get rid of the Phantom, but he failed and several mysterious accidents began to occur. Torn costumes, fraying ropes, set pieces dropping from their pulleys. The only way to keep the phantom from causing trouble is to appease his conditions. ”

“And what might be these conditions?”

“20, 000 francs a month and a reserved box only for him.”

“Preposterous! 20, 000 francs? I refuse to pay that amount! Such an exorbitant price! All for this phantom no one has never seen? I’ll not adhere to his condition,” exclaimed Veyer.

In a bow above, a shadowy figure scoffed and turned to disappear into a door that seemed to be part of the wall.

**Author's Note:**

> Dam you stuck through the whole thing. comment if you found any mistakes in my grammar or writing. You can also ask questions :)  
> And I know George isn't really like this, but imagine ole Paris George  
> It's a little short, but the next chapter will be longer.


End file.
